


Welcome Back

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Trip missed Jemma a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

“I should go away more often.”

Jemma felt pleasantly drowsy, her body turned to jelly after the night’s activities. Skye and Trip had been eager to welcome her back their own way, in private. They’d been very enthusiastic and she’d been very appreciative.

“Don’t you dare,” said Skye, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

“Yeah,” said Trip, stretching an arm around both of them. “Real impressive and all, but we kinda need you and your skills here.”

“Me and what skills where?”

Trip grinned sweetly and didn’t answer.

“I’ll just fill in the blanks myself, shall I?”

“You do that.”

Jemma pulled the two of them closer. She had missed this, all alone in her apartment. It was good to be back. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. “I’d show you some new skills, but…” she yawned, “I’m so tired.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make time in the morning then,” said Skye. “Go to sleep. We’re all exhausted.”

Huddled together under the covers, the three of them slept better than they had in ages.


End file.
